


Kitty Wants to Play

by Chibii94



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bottom Otabek Altin, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: OTabek comes home from his DJ job to find Yuri in a frisky mood. It goes exactly where you'd expect.





	Kitty Wants to Play

“What a night” Otabek thought, cracking his neck as he shuffled into the house he shared with Yuri. He entered the bedroom to find his lover sitting up, reading some nonsense paranormal fiction novel. His bare, pale chest almost glowed against the black pillow he leaned against.  
“You’re home early,” said Yuri, tossing the book aside flippantly.  
Otabek sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “The club got more rowdy than usual, they had to call the cops. The club closed early to repair the damage, and the manager sent me home. No point in a DJ staying if no one’s there.”  
“That’s too bad” Yuri said, though Otabek knew he didn’t mean it. The slender arms that had found their way around his neck said otherwise.  
“Kitty wants to play?” Otabek said, his broad shoulders relaxing under Yuri’s touch.  
In response, Yuri made a purring sound and slid the leather jacket from Otabek’s shoulders. The smell of leather was nice, but nothing was better than the smell of his lover. Yuri buried his face at the nape of Otabek’s neck and breathed it in, the smell of sweat tinged with the smoke of the nightclub and the faint musk of Otabek’s aftershave.  
“You horny kid, can’t get enough, can you?” He teased affectionately  
“Hey, I’m eighteen, the same age you were when we met, remember?” Yuri responded, taking the bait.  
“How could I forget? I rescued your stupid ass from your own fan club.”  
“You always were my hero,” Yuri purred, sliding his lithe frame around Otabek to sit on his partner’s lap. Yuri had grown slightly taller than Otabek, but remained slender with delicate features. His straight blond hair now almost reached his waist. As he sat on Otabek’s denim-clad legs, Otabek saw that Yuri was not just shirtless, but completely naked under the covers.  
“You’ve been planning this, haven’t you? You were lying in wait to pounce on me when I got home. You really are a cat.”  
“Maybe” Yuri said coyly, “is my plan working?”  
“You know it is, I can’t resist my Yura.” he said affectionately.  
“Good” Yuri’s hands were already under Otabek’s shirt, lifting it over his head. The second the fabric cleared his face, Otabek felt the soft lips of his lover slam into his own. Despite his delicate appearance, Yuri was an aggressive lover. His tongue slipped between Otabek’s lips, wanting to taste every bit of his lover’s mouth. Their saliva mixed and dripped onto their heaving chests.  
Yuri pressed Otabek’s shoulders back to lay him on the bed. Despite his greater strength, Otabek did not resist. Yuri broke the kiss and pulled back, looking down at Otabek with a genuine smile. He knew that smile, the one reserved only for his Beka. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was in his face. The sight was so erotic that Otabek had to touch him. He reached up and traced the line of Yuri’s sharp collarbones, moving up his neck to lace his fingers into the long, silky hair. He pulled Yuri’s face back in for another kiss.  
Yuri’s hands slid between them and found Otabek’s sensitive nipples. Otabek’s breath hitched as Yuri pinched them gently. He continued to kiss Otabek as he played with his lover’s nipples, enjoying every moan and mew he earned.  
They broke the kiss to come up for air again. With a devilish grin, Yuri’s hands slid down Otabek’s muscular stomach. He leaned down and began kissing the nape of Otabek’s neck. HIs kisses wandered down Otabek’s chest, pausing briefly to bite at the hard nipples, eliciting a particularly lewd moan.  
As those delicate lips moved lower, Yuri’s hands went to Otabek’s belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his expensive jeans. He panted in excitement as he slid the jeans and underwear down, knowing what was underneath. Yuri’s eyes lit up as he saw Otabek’s dick. He loved every part of Otabek, but this dick was a little something....extra. It was surprisingly large, and the perfect girth for handjobs, blowjobs, anything. And right now, it was hard, standing at the ready for whatever Yuri decided to do. He looked at Otabek’s face as he took hold of that marvelous dick, watching his reactions. It was so cute to watch his flushed face twist in all the layers of pleasure. He gently stroked Otabek’s cock, running his thumb around the sensitive glans. Otabek tensed, his fingers gripping the sheets as he moaned in excruciating pleasure.  
Yuri moved his other hand lower, pressing Otabek’s thighs apart. His hand found Otabek’s asshole, stroking his dick harder as he slipped a finger inside. Otabek’s asshole relaxed easily, used to Yuri playing with it. He added a second finger, and Otabek’s hips bucked as Yuri’s long fingers explored inside, poking at sensitive spots and loosening the opening to add a third finger. Otabek was now covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were watering. “Yura...ah, more, give me *gasp* more” he pleaded. He wanted Yuri inside him, to feel him in the deepest way possible.  
“Whatever you say, Becca” Yuri said, trying to maintain his composure. His dick was as hard as the one in his hand, and precum was starting to ooze from the tip. He smeared the precum all over his dick and pressed it to the entrance. Otabek’s asshole opened easily to take the tip, and he eased in until balls-deep, gasping in pleasure as he felt the tight space press in around his dick. His cock was not the thick, large meat of his lover, but it was more than enough to make Otabek moan in the most carnal way as he slid inside. He pressed his hips forward, grinding into Otabek’s inner walls. His asshole tightened, and Yuri let out a lewd moan. He slowly began to thrust, his hips moving in small, tight motions. Heat was building in Otabek’s hips, sending shots of sweet pleasure down his legs and curling his toes. He tightened and relaxed as Yuri moved, until they were both moaning and panting in time. Steam rose from their feverish bodies as they became lost in the sensation of each other.  
Yuri slowed his movements and made them longer, aiming his thrusts to hit Otabek’s prostate. His hips twitched and his insides squeezed Yuri’s cock so hard his vision blurred. Otabek’s dick was pouring pecum and his balls were tight. He wanted to come, but not yet. Yuri shifted the ange of his thrusts to keep him on the edge, but not allow him to come. Otabek glared at Yuri.  
“Don’t...you...dare” he said between gasps.  
“Ask...nicely” Yuri said, panting. He was on the edge too, but he loved to see Otabek’s cute face when he was teased.  
Otabek’s dark eyes locked with Yuri’s blue-green ones, his gaze both pleading and defiant. He breathed out sharply, took in a deep, panting breath and said “Please, Yura, let me come”  
“That’s a good Beka” Yuri said, squaring up his hips for a long deep, thrust. He slowly pulled out until only the tip of his dick was inside, and pounded into Otabek, The tip of his dick jabbing straight into his prostate. Otabek’s moans rose almost to a scream, his eyes watering and fingers gripping the sheets.  
With one final thrust, Yuri buried his dick balls-deep in Otabek. Otabek’s dick ejaculated, spurting cum from its tip. His back arched and his insides tightened, making Yuri cry out as the sweet waves of pleasure racked through their bodies. Yuri’s dick shot its load, filling Otabek’s hot insides, squeezing every last drop from his throbbing member. They were left gasping and sweaty, the smell of sex filling the room.  
Otabek lay his arm out to the side, inviting Yuri to lay with him. Yuri lay next to his lover, his head on his chest, slick with sweat. Otabek breathed in the scent of Yuri’s hair, shampoo and sweat.  
“I love you Beka” Yuri said. How could this twerp sound so innocent after what we’ve just done?  
“I love you too, Yura” He laid a comforting hand over Yuri’s shoulder as they both drifted of into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
